


The Morning After

by LuckyBanana



Series: Idiots In Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clueless Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Romance, Slutty avengers, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: While on a mission, you and Bucky became much more than friends... but what happens now?





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This can be read as part two of the series, or all on its own! Please comment if you like it. xox

"You two had sex."

You almost choked on your coffee, and Bucky gently slapped you on the back until you could breathe again. 

"What the hell Nat??" you coughed. 

"What exactly happened between you two in Norway?" Nat pointed her spoon at each of you. 

The three of you were sitting around the kitchen table, eating breakfast silently when Nat dropped the bomb. The Black Widow could smell it when there was a secret in the room. 

Her curiosity was piqued even more when Bucky shook his head, grabbed a banana, and got up - refusing to acknowledge her statement. Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the kitchen. 

You, on the other hand, were blushing a deep red. "Nothing… happened," you said innocently, refusing to look Nat in the eye.

"Bullshit," she said. 

She was right. It was bullshit. The truth was, something had happened. Something big. 

In Norway you'd been kidnapped, beaten, and injected with a truth serum. Bucky had rescued you, but while you were recovering, holed up in a hotel room together, you "accidentally" betrayed your feelings to a certain Winter Soldier. What followed would be etched in your memory forever. 

You'd had sex all right. A lot. In fact, it was the best sex you'd ever had. You were truly and hopelessly in love with Bucky Barnes, and all it took was a truth serum and a hotel room with one bed for you to realize it. 

You'd gotten home from the mission late the previous night, and after the long debriefing with Steve and the others, some of the dreamy glow of the night you shared with Bucky had started to wear off. You collapsed onto your bed at 2am and fell asleep alone. 

You didn't even have the chance to really talk to Bucky about what had happened between you. On your flight home you merely enjoyed each other's company, joking and flirting like you always did. Neither one of you wanted to broach the subject of _what happens now?_

Now it was morning and Nat had figured out your secret; she'd outed you before you even had the chance to figure out what it meant. 

You were torn. Part of you wanted to spill the beans to Nat, gush and swoon like a teenager, but the other, more sensible part of you knew that wasn't appropriate. You needed to talk to Bucky seriously. You hadn't discussed telling the rest of the team about your relationship - if you even had a relationship - so, you opted for absolute denial. 

"Honestly, Nat," you laughed it off. "As if! Sex? With Barnes? PLEASE." you snorted. 

"Uh-uh," Nat wasn't buying it. "Something is up with you two."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bucky and I barely said two words to each other!"

"Exactly," Nat smirked. "Why aren't you guys flirting? You're always flirting, it's sickening."

"I'm just really tired from the mission."

"Yeah. Tired from all the sex."

You grabbed a banana from the bowl and chucked it at Nat's head. 

Bucky flopped down on the couch and disgruntledly munched on his banana. Nat was being a brat, as usual. He felt bad for abandoning you to her interrogation, but he took the coward's way out, regardless. 

He wasn't exactly sure what happened in Norway. I mean, he knew what happened, he was there. But he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. 

He knew he should have talked it over with you on the flight home, but you were so happy and bubbly, he didn't want to ruin your mood by getting serious. And eventually, you fell asleep on his shoulder, your face pressing so hard against the sleeve of his leather jacket that it left marks on your face that stayed there for an hour after you landed. He didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so beautiful when you slept. 

Bucky hadn't been with a girl since the 40s, so he assumed things had changed. Were you guys going steady? Were you his girlfriend now? Bucky shook his head. He had no idea how to be someone's boyfriend. So, he waited for you to finish in the kitchen, hoping he'd have a minute to talk to you alone. 

This was not to be. As soon as you walked out of the kitchen, Doctor Banner came into the apartment, followed by Steve Rogers. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. Bucky's jaw clenched. He knew that Dr. Banner was just playing the role of the concerned physician, but Bucky still didn't like that he was touching you. 

"Oh, I'm fine really. Just a bit of a lingering headache, that's all," you replied. 

"Well, that's good, but I need you to head down to medical. Truth serum is a hell of a drug, we need to check you out," Bruce said. "Helen's waiting for you."

Bucky let out an audible sigh of relief knowing that Bruce wasn't going to conduct the examination. 

Steve bounded over to his friend. "Come on, Buck, we're late meeting Sam," he said. 

You just barely caught Bucky's eye and he flashed you a small, apologetic smile before you were whisked away in opposite directions. 

*  
"Bucky, I need a favour," Steve said, holding the punching bag still as Bucky knocked out some bare knuckle punches. Sam was on the other side of the room, fiddling with his new set of wings. 

"What?" Bucky asked. He could tell by the tone of Steve's voice that it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

"I got a date tonight, with Eva, the cute redhead from the fifth floor," Steve said. 

"Cute?" Sam shouted. "That girl is fine as hell!"

"Anyway," Steve rolled his eyes. "She wants to bring her friend along, so I kinda told her I would find her a date…"

Bucky groaned. "No way."

"Oh, come on Buck! Don't be such a pain in the ass. And besides, you owe me."

"I don't owe you squat."

"Like hell you don't! How many times did I tag along on your double dates when we were young?"

"That was more for your benefit than mine," Bucky said. "Why don't you ask Sam?" 

"I'm going out with Leila again," Sam hovered over to them on his new wings. "I don't need any help from Captain America to get a date!" Sam laughed. "You, on the other hand, are hopeless." 

"Shut up." Bucky pushed Sam and he lost control, his wings puttered and he fell hard on his ass. 

Steve laughed, but didn't give up. "Pleeeeease Bucky," he whined. 

"What's the problem Bucko?" Sam said, "You got a better offer?"

Bucky fought with the idea of telling the guys about you. But seeing the cheeky smirk on Sam's lips made up his mind for him. 

"Fuck, fine," Bucky said. "If it'll get you off my back. But we're square now, got it?" Then he punched the bag so hard with his left hand that Steve lost his footing and joined Sam on the floor. 

*  
After about a hundred tests, Helen had confirmed that despite your headache, you had not sustained any brain damage from the truth serum. After that, you spent the rest of the day in the lab, trying to decrypt the files that you and Bucky had recovered in Norway. You'd finally cracked it, but now your eyes hurt and you were exhausted. And you wanted to see Bucky badly. You wanted to collapse in his arms and sleep for a year. 

But when you walked into the apartment, you discovered that the only person home was Wanda. She was busy in the kitchen, baking mountains of treats and arranging them artfully on silver platters. 

"Hey girl!" you said brightly. "Have you gone insane?"

Wanda laughed. "I know, I know, I couldn't help myself."

"You know, it's YOUR birthday party tomorrow right?" you said, picking at some brownie batter. "Shouldn't someone else be doing the baking?"

"But I love it! And I'm the best cook in the house," she winked. "Pietro and I used to always make our own birthday cake… " she trailed off, sadness overwhelmed her expression.

"Aww, honey," you said, giving your friend a hug from behind. "Do you need some help?"

"No, but I'd love the company," Wanda said, cheerfulness restored. 

You pulled on a frilly white apron and got to work. "Where the hell is everyone?" 

"Date night."

"What? EVERYONE has a date except you and me?" you asked. "Even Bruce?" 

Wanda laughed. "Yep! I couldn't believe it either." 

"Well, where's Bucky?" She couldn't have meant Bucky too. That's absurd. You'd never known Bucky to go on a date, ever. And certainly not now. 

"What don't you understand about EVERYONE?" Wanda teased. "Bucky's on a double date with Steve." 

You dropped your spoon in the sink with a loud clatter. "What? He's on a date?? With a girl?"

"And Steve, yes," Wanda noticed the way your mouth hung open and your face flushed red. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah ummm…I'm fine," you tried to blow past it. "I just uh… thought Bucky was gay." Nice save. 

"No, I don't think so," Wanda laughed and went back to her baking.

"So, uh… why aren't you out on a date too?" you asked.

"I need a date like a hole in the head!" Wanda exclaimed. "I am so not ready for that. What about you? Surely you got dudes crawling over each other to date you."

Apparently not. 

You couldn't help it, your bottom lip was trembling, and you knew that if you didn't make yourself scarce, you would burst into tears. "Sorry Wanda," you did your best to keep your voice steady, but you weren't doing a very good job. "My head is still bothering me. I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay, hon. I'll bring you a brownie when I'm finished."

"Thanks Wanda," you said. You didn't even make it all the way to your room before you burst into tears. 

*  
"So, James…" she said, drawing out the 'a' sound for entirely too long. "What do you do for fun?"

"Bucky."

"What?" she said. 

He cleared his throat and spoke up. "My name is Bucky."

"No offence, but that sounds like a dog's name," Cindy laughed into her martini. Eva, Steve's date, joined in good naturedly. Even Steve chuckled. 

"Excuse me," Bucky mumbled, and downed the rest of his beer before getting up from the table. 

He walked through the busy restaurant, pulling at his tie like it was a noose. He slammed open the door to the men's room, scaring the crap out of a young man with glasses. "Sorry," Bucky said, as the man hurried past. 

Bucky ran his hands through his dark brown hair. He leaned on the sink and stared into the mirror. "Get a grip, Barnes," he said. 

He felt like his stomach was being tied in knots. How could he have let Steve talk him into this? He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He thought about texting you, but he didn't know what to say. He jammed his phone back in his pocket and marched back to the table, determined to get through dinner as quickly as possible so he could get home to you. 

Bucky plastered a smile on his face and sat back down. He tried, he really did. But it felt so foreign to him. Cindy and Eva were lovely girls, so full of life and energy. Steve seemed to be pleased with their company, but they made Bucky feel about a hundred years old. 

Bucky's mind kept wandering back to you. With you, it was easy. It wasn't fancy restaurants and forced conversations. With you he could be himself. He tried to stay engaged in the conversation, but it was hopeless. 

When the girls went to the ladies room together, Steve saddled up to Bucky. "Hey man, how are you holding up?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "She hates me."

Steve chuckled. "She doesn't hate you, Buck. But you could stand to loosen up a little."

"Look, Steve," again, Bucky contemplated coming clean. "I'm not feeling it man. I'm going to take off."

"Don't you dare," Steve warned. "Be a man, will you?"

Bucky rolled his eyes as the girls returned, giggling profusely. Eva whispered something in Steve's ear which caused him to raise his eyebrows in interest. Then Bucky felt something. Cindy was running her bare foot up the inside of Bucky's leg, staring at him like a woman on a mission. 

Bucky stood up almost knocking over the table. "I'm very sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I have to be going," Bucky mustered up his best regretful grin. "Cindy, it was a pleasure to meet you. And Eva, it was nice to see you again - don't keep Steve out too late," Bucky stumbled slightly as he hastened his escape, and with a final pair of finger guns, Bucky left. 

*  
You looked at your phone for the millionth time. Nothing. You assumed that Bucky was having an amazing time on his date, since he hadn't even tried to text you. You'd stopped crying an hour ago. Now you were just mad.

It was clear that Bucky just needed a little boost to his mojo before he could start playing the field again. You couldn't believe that you had been so stupid to think that what happened in Norway meant something. Not even 48 hours after you'd had earth shattering, mind melting, life changing sex with Bucky Barnes, and he was on a date with another woman. You buried your face in the pillow. You vowed that next time you saw Bucky, you'd punch him right in his beautiful face. 

You heard a commotion in the living room, someone had come home from their date. The quick, lumbering steps left no doubt that it was Bucky. 

You quickly shut off all the lights in your bedroom and pulled the covers up over your head. 

Before long, your phone lit up. 

_You awake?_

You ignored the message and jammed the phone under your pillow. Again, it beeped. 

_Can I come talk to you?_

You groaned and rolled over. 

_I am so so so sorry._

You tossed your phone across the room, until you heard it bounce off the bedroom wall. 

You heard a small knock at the door. You wanted to ignore it, but your self control only lasted about five seconds. 

You slowly opened your door, and wrapped your arms around yourself, as you were suddenly very cold. 

Bucky was looking down at you, dressed in a suit and tie, looking equally uncomfortable and effortlessly sexy. You winced and swallowed when you realized he'd dressed up like that for someone else. 

"Doll… " he drawled at you with a pleading look in his eyes. "You gotta understand, Steve made me… I mean, Sam and Steve were being such jerks and… fuck, I mean I didn't want to…" 

One little fact about Bucky Barnes: he's extremely emotional, and he's terrible at hiding it. His feelings were always emblazoned all over his face, flashing in his grey-blue eyes. To those who knew him, he was an open book - so you knew right away what he was trying to say. 

He looked so helpless as he rambled, standing in your doorway at nearly one in the morning. 

"I didn't know how to get out of it… I mean…" 

"Shut up," you said, and crashed your lips into his before pulling him into your room by the collar of his shirt.

You knew Bucky was sorry, but you were still pretty pissed off; so you shoved Bucky onto your bed with a little more force than was strictly necessary. 

You crawled on top of him, attacking his lips, and grinding your hips against his. Then you scooted up and wrapped your legs around his chest, pulled off his tie and used it to bind his hands to your bed frame. You knew it was ridiculous, he could rip through that thin material easily, but he played along. 

"You've been a bad boy," you said.

Bucky chuckled beneath you and you could feel the vibrations between your legs. You tore open his shirt and started to kiss up his chest. 

You'd never really thought of yourself as overly riské in bed, but with Bucky… With Bucky you felt crazed, like a wild animal, and you couldn't help yourself. 

"Tell me how to make it up to you sweetheart," he said. 

You rolled off of him just long enough to remove your pajamas. You could tell that Bucky was frustrated by his hands being out of commission, and he lifted his shoulders off the bed in an attempt to kiss you, but you wouldn't let him. 

You climbed on top of him again and put your legs around his neck. "Make me come," you ordered, and Bucky was all too eager to comply. 

He dove into your pussy with his tongue, dipping in and out before rolling your clit between his teeth. You had to hold on to the bedframe so that you wouldn't fall over and suffocate him, though you doubt Bucky would have minded. 

He worked you with his skillful tongue, slow then fast, slow then fast, delaying your orgasm until you were practically weeping. 

"Jesus Christ, Bucky" you whined, digging your fingers into his hair and pulling. 

Bucky groaned and didn't let up. You climaxed so hard that you almost blacked out, forgetting how to breathe while you convulsed on top of him. 

Bucky couldn't stand it anymore. You looked so beautiful, sitting on his face, demanding that he make you come. The way your face tensed up and then relaxed with pleasure was too much to bear. He easily pulled his hands out of his meagre restraints and took you in his arms at last. 

He flipped you over so you lay on your back, pulled off the remains of his shirt followed by his pants and spread your legs apart. You cried out when he slammed his cock into you. Not even giving you a moment to catch your breath, he set a punishing pace. You could feel your orgasm start to build again, so much faster than you thought possible. 

Bucky buried his face in your neck, sucking and biting, and the pain only heightened the powerful waves of sensation. You scratched at his back, urging him on, practically screaming as he thrust into you, harder and faster. 

You came around him, pulling all you could from him. Even Bucky couldn't stay quiet as he followed close behind, finishing inside you. 

Gently, he pulled out and collapsed next to you on the bed. You were both breathing heavily, trying to regain the ability to form words. 

"Am I forgiven?" Bucky asked, breathless.

"Hmmm…" you said. "Not quite, maybe you should make it up to me again."

And he did. 

Twice. 

*  
It wasn't until well after 4am that you finally fell asleep on his chest as he gently ran his hands through your hair. You still didn't have a chance to talk about your relationship, what with all the fucking. But surely, after a night like that, you must be a couple now… right?


	2. Seven Minutes In Heaven

You rolled over looking for him until you almost tumbled off the other side of the bed. It was morning, but Bucky was gone, and so were his clothes. Was everything that happened the night before just a dream? No, the dull ache between your legs told you otherwise.

You put your jammies back on and marched into the living room, determined to find him and clear the air once and for all. However, when you got into the living room, you discovered that Bucky wasn't alone. Steve was there, chatting brightly, wearing the same clothes he had on the night before. In fact, Bucky hadn't changed either, he was wearing his suit, his jacket strategically covering his torn dress shirt. You assumed that Bucky must have just sneaked out of your room, and you decided to hang back in the shadows and eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"It's probably a good thing that you left early, Buck. Eve and Cindy are sweet girls, but they are hardly relationship material, if you know what I mean," Steve said, rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't understand why it's so difficult to find a nice girl to settle down with, you know?"

This was it. Bucky was going to tell Steve about you. It was the perfect moment. 

"Yeah… I know what you mean," Bucky replied eventually. 

Goddammit. 

"But I can assume since you're just getting home, it couldn't have been all bad," Bucky continued. 

"Well, just because I didn't find my future wife, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun," Steve smirked. "The girls were awfully accommodating - and bendy."

"Ew."  
"Ew," you and Bucky said in unison. 

They heard you, you'd betrayed your hiding place. Bucky sat up straighter when he noticed you were there. 

"Morning!" Steve said cheerfully. 

"Hey, slut," you said. 

Steve chuckled. Bucky looked at you and started to speak, but he didn't get a chance. 

"Who's a slut?" Nat asked, walking in the front door, followed by Sam. 

"Steve," you answered. 

"Well well well," Nat said, plopping herself on the couch next to Steve. "Look at us, all wearing yesterday's clothes! I guess we're all a bunch of sluts!" She laughed, then she said to you, "except you and Wanda, of course."

"Except you and Wanda, what?" the woman herself emerged from her bedroom. 

"Are sluts," Sam clarified. 

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Wanda giggled. 

"Oh, you got a secret!" Nat bounced up and down. "Do tell!"

"Well, after I went to bed, someone had a guest last night!" Wanda said, gesturing to you. "A very *ahem* vocal guest."

You blushed a deep red, while the others hooted and hollered, except for Bucky of course. 

"Anyone we know??" Nat said, wiggling her eyebrows as if she already knew the answer. 

"You guys are entirely too into each other's business, you know that?" you said. 

"Hey, you're an Avenger now. Details, bitch!" Nat said. 

You groaned. "Fine… I guess you do know him," you said, then you waited, looking at Bucky with pleading eyes. Bucky just swallowed and looked at the floor. Your heart sank. "His name is… Ben. You know, the barista from coffee shop downstairs," you lied. 

"Ooooooooh!" they all screeched. You rolled your eyes. 

"He's smokin hot!" Steve said in a high pitched voice, and Wanda threw a pillow at him. 

"Oh, really?" Nat looked disappointed, but not entirely convinced. 

"Yeah, it was amazing," you said.

"Get it, girl!" Sam shouted. 

"Are you going to invite him to my party?" Wanda asked. 

"Maybe I will," you said. Bucky scowled.

"Ooo la la, is it serious?" Sam probed. 

You looked at Bucky, who was looking at you expectantly. 

You squinted at Bucky. "No, I don't think so. He's a bit of a pussy, actually. Good for a few laughs though."

The others laughed and carried on, while Bucky looked like a kicked puppy.

*  
Bucky waited all day to get a moment alone with you. He knew he'd fucked up. Again. What the hell was wrong with him? It's not like you were having some casual fling. He was in love with you. 

Yep. He had to admit it to himself even though he couldn't admit it to anyone else. He was batshit crazy in love with you. But it hardly seemed like the right time to announce it when the others were being gossipy little bitches. Bucky was a private person, and he wanted to keep you all to himself, at least for a little while. 

So he tried again to catch you so you could have the talk - but Wanda had other ideas. It was her birthday, and she had taken the girls (and Steve for some reason) to have a spa day. So, Bucky wandered around the house, waiting for you to come back and feeling like an idiot. 

*  
10pm rolled around and you still hadn't come home. Bucky began to get worried, not only because you were gone for so long, but because some of Wanda's guests were arriving, and Bucky wasn't interested in playing the host. Where the fuck was everybody? 

Luckily, Sam and Bruce made their appearances soon after, so Bucky could safely fade into the background where he belonged. 

Bucky was wrong to assume he was safe. A girl wearing the tallest set of high heels he'd ever seen walked up to him. "Hi!" she said, boldly. 

"Uh, hey…" he said. 

"You're the Winter Soldier aren't you?"

"Bucky."

"Hi Bucky. I'm Angela," she said, and started to twist a lock of her hair around her index finger. She started chatting about nothing in particular, but Bucky wasn't really paying attention. He was watching the door. 

Before long, your small group of spa goers returned home. Wanda said - 'never be on time for your own birthday party' - and she was true to her word. But it was worth the wait. Bucky had to stand up on his tip toes so he could see over Angela's head, but what he saw took his breath away. 

You had on a new dress, a blue satin number that hugged your curves in all the right places. Your hair was done up in curls, mimicking a 1940s style, and your makeup was subtle and perfect. If your goal was to drive Bucky crazy, you had succeeded. 

That was, in fact, exactly what you were trying to achieve with your choice of look. You scanned the room for Bucky. When you finally laid eyes on him, you discovered that he was talking to a girl. A very tall girl in a rather revealing dress. You looked down at your own conservative dress and frowned. You couldn't believe it. The party had only just started, and already Bucky was flirting with another woman! Okay, well, maybe he was just talking - but the green eyed monster inside of you assumed the worst. 

Bucky looked up and saw you. His grey-blue eyes bored right through you. He seemed pleased with what he saw, but it was too late. You suddenly felt so foolish that you thought you would cry. Instead you held your head up, tossed your hair to the side and marched towards the bar. 

You'd already slammed back your first vodka soda and had ordered another when you saw Bucky make his excuses to the girl he was taking to, who looked thoroughly disappointed. Parting the crowd, he came towards you. You looked around hopelessly, and found Bruce slumped over on the other side of the bar. You saddled up to him before Bucky had a chance to get to you. 

"Hey, Bruce, how are you?" you said in the best flirty voice you could muster. 

"Hey," Bruce squinted at you. "Uh… I'm good. OH MY GOD."

"What??"

Bruce stood up and brushed your hair away from your neck. "Are you okay? Your neck is covered in bruises!"

"Oh, umm…" you thought you'd covered them up suitably with makeup, but apparently Bruce's superior physician's vision saw them anyway. 

"What the hell happened to you in Norway? Did they strangle you?"

"They're hickies!" Nat had materialized from somewhere, three sheets to the wind, smiling like an idiot. 

"Oh…" Bruce looked flushed and kind of confused. 

"Someone has a new boyfriend!!" Nat cooed. "Where is 'Ben' anyway?" 

You narrowed your eyes at her. "He couldn't make it…" 

"Tsk so sad…" Nat winked. "But it looks like someone wants to talk to you," she pointed with her little finger towards Bucky. 

Bucky halted in his tracks when he saw you cozy up to Bruce. When Bruce got up and pushed your hair away from your neck, Bucky had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming. He wanted to rip Bruce's head off, but a loose Hulk at a birthday party is rarely a good idea. Why was he always touching you?? 

Bucky hung back, trying to get his anger under control, then he saw Nat point at him. You spun around to face him. Suddenly his anger melted away and was replaced with something else. God you were beautiful, like a classy pin up girl, though the frown on your lips ruined the illusion slightly. 

"Hi," he said. 

Before you could open your mouth, Wanda grabbed you and dragged you onto the dancefloor. "Dancing! Now!" she cried. 

Bucky frowned and watched you walk away. 

*  
A few hours later, the guests were dwindling, and the main crew was left playing drinking games in the living room. 

You were beyond tipsy, and your stomach hurt from laughing. Wanda and Nat were having a hell of a time, and hanging out with the girls was cheering you up immensely; but you couldn't help stealing a glance at Bucky whenever you got the chance. He looked thoroughly miserable. After awhile, you started to wonder what the hell you were doing. You wanted Bucky - and you think he wanted you - so you made up your mind to stop playing games and take what you wanted. But speaking of games… 

"Alright," Nat slapped her hand down on the coffee table. "We're playing spin the bottle." The collective groaned in response. Somebody threw popcorn at Nat. "Come on you fucking pussies!"

"Are we twelve?" Sam asked. 

"No, we're a bunch of horny adults," Nat said. "Noone's in a serious relationship right now," Nat looked at you and cocked an eyebrow. "Things are going to get sexy. I'm putting my foot down."

"Shouldn't we check with the birthday girl?" you said. You did not want to go down this road. Things could get messy quick. 

"Oh, why not? I'm just the right amount of wasted," Wanda said, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Me first!" 

Wanda spun the bottle and it landed on Bruce. "Oh no, who said I was playing? I'm too old for this!" he cried. 

"I'm a hundred. Kiss her," Steve said. 

Bruce leaned over and gave Wanda a peck on the cheek, which elicited a chorus of boos from the others. 

"Lame," Sam said. Wanda only laughed. 

Bruce reluctantly spun the bottle which landed squarely on you. You could sense Bucky fidgeting, but you ignored it. 

You pointed your cheek at Bruce, but at the last moment, turned your head so he kissed you square on the lips. Bruce looked so surprised that you erupted in giggles. Bruce sat down, blushing. "You tricked me," he smirked. 

"You love it," you said. You could practically hear Bucky's jaw clenching. You weren't sure why you were so intent on torturing Bucky all of a sudden, but it gave you a thrill to see him squirm. 

You spun the bottle with enthusiasm. For a moment it looked like it was going to stop on Bucky, but he bottle slowed and creeped further until it landed on Steve. 

Steve slapped his hands together and got up. You giggled when he grabbed your face and laid a sloppy, wet kiss on your lips. "Wowza!" he exclaimed when he was finished. 

When the laughter subsided, it was Steve's turn. The bottle spun about a thousand times before it landed on Bucky. 

"No," he said. 

"You gotta!!!" Nat shouted. 

"Ughh…" Bucky stood up and Steve grabbed him by the waist, giving him a full, passionate, and very sexy open mouthed kiss. 

"Have you done this before?" Sam asked. 

"Somewhere millions of fangirls are losing their shit," Nat said. 

Bucky shook his head and smirked when Steve was done with him, but he didn't look mad. 

"Love ya buddy," Steve said, slapping him affectionately on the shoulder. 

"Love you too," Bucky grumbled. 

It was Bucky's turn. He got Sam. 

"I bet you've been waiting for this for ages," Sam said. Bucky just rolled his eyes. A chaste peck later and it was Sam's turn. Sam got Nat, then Nat got you - much to the delight of the boys. However, the novelty was starting to wear off. 

"Okay, this is boring," Wanda said. "Next turn is seven minutes in heaven!"

"Hey! No fair, you can't change the rules on me!" you exclaimed. 

"I'm the birthday girl, it's my rules tonight! Spin it!" Wanda demanded. 

You laughed and gave the bottle a hearty spin. And lo and behold, it finally stopped on Bucky. 

The others were hooting and hollering, egging you on, which made Bucky flush a deep red. 

Nat grabbed your hands and shoved you both into the hall closet. "Have fun you two!" She said in a sing song voice. "You have seven minutes. Make the best of it!" She winked and slammed the door. 

You stood there, stunned. It was dark, but you could still make out Bucky's profile from the light coming through the gap in the doorframe. You could hear him breathing, and feel the warmth of this skin so close to yours; but you weren't sure what to do. You knew he was mad at you, and rightfully so. You'd acted like a damn idiot. 

"Bucky, I'm sor…" you didn't have a chance to finish, because his lips were in yours. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so thankful to be in his arms again, you thought you might cry. 

"Fuck I've been wanting to do this all night," Bucky said, breathless. "Honey, you're driving me crazy, you know that?" 

He started kissing down your neck and you couldn't think straight. "I'm… I'm sorry, I just… went a little nuts when I saw you talking to that woman," you whispered, digging your hands into Bucky's hair, greedy for him. 

He pulled back. "What woman?" 

"Heels McGee."

Bucky chuckled. "When are you going to understand that you're the only woman I want?"

"I don't know… maybe you have to prove it to me," you said. 

Bucky groaned and pushed his hand down your leg and under your skirt. 

"However shall I do that?"

"I don't know but you have seven minutes to try…" 

Bucky looked at his watch on the dim light. "Six minutes actually…"

"Better hurry," you smiled. 

Without hesitation, Bucky reached down and pulled your panties off your body and jammed them in his pocket. "Do you think I can make you come in six minutes?" he whispered in your ear.

You didn't have any breath left to answer. You could feel your wetness almost dripping between your thighs as Bucky nuzzled your neck. Slowly he moved his flesh hand between your legs. 

He pushed you gently against the wall of the small closet before swiftly plunging two fingers inside you. You almost cried out, but Bucky put his mouth over yours to stop you. 

He wiggled his fingers slightly and you almost fell over, but he held you firmly against the wall. "Shh…" he said. "You have to keep quiet. You don't want to get caught… or do you, you naughty girl?" He pushed another finger inside, deeper this time. "Do you want them to see me wrist deep inside your sweet pussy?" He began to move his fingers in and out, dragging against your gspot slowly and languidly. "How does that feel?" he whispered. 

"Faster… please Bucky," you could barely hear your own voice. 

"Why…" he pushed deeper inside you, "did..." harder, "you..." deeper still, "let… him… kiss… you?" Your head knocked gently against the wall as he worked his fingers in and out of you. It was so intense that you thought you might pass out, but it felt so so good. Even more so because you knew that your friends were just beyond the door, and could open it at any minute…

"It… was just a game," you breathed. 

"Three minutes left!" you heard Nat call from the living room.

You let out a small whimper, and felt Bucky smile against your lips as he kissed you. "Hmmm. Just a game huh?" Bucky used the thumb of his left hand to gently flick your clit. "Well it's my turn to play," he said. 

You could feel your orgasm start to build, you knew you wouldn't last much longer, you just hoped that three minutes was enough… 

"Are you going to come for me?" Bucky said. 

"Yes… just for you, James." 

"Good." With one particularly forceful flick of his wrist, you tumbled over the edge. Bucky pressed his lips firmly to yours to stop your cries as you vibrated and convulsed around him. 

"One minute!" a chorus of giggles. 

You finally started to come down, and Bucky helped you to stand firmly on your own feet again. As best you could, you smoothed your hair and dress, trying to breathe normally again. Bucky pulled out the panties from his pocket and used them to clean his hands. You tried to grab them away from him, but he snatched them back, smirking, and shoved them back into his pocket a split second before the closet door swung open. 

Nat stared at you with a big smile that dissolved almost immediately when she saw you both standing there innocently, not even touching. "Ah… you guys fucking suck," she said. 

"Grow up, Nat." Bucky rolled his eyes and wandered out of the closet as if nothing had happened. 

You on the other hand, had forgotten how to walk, and stumbled out of the closet like an idiot. 

"Ah haha! Someone's drunk!" Wanda cried. 

"Naw, it's just the effects of being in an inclosed space with yours truly," Bucky teased. 

"Why, is the smell too strong?" Sam said. Bucky tossed a beer can at his head. 

You cleared your throat. "Maybe I am a little drunk," drunk on Bucky. "I think I should be heading to bed." All you wanted to do was sneak away with Bucky and fuck his brains out. 

"Uh-uh. No way. Sleepover in my room! You promised the birthday girl, remember?" Wanda said. 

And once again, you caught Bucky's eye as you were forcefully dragged away from him.


	3. Sleepover

"What's going on with you two?" Sam said, flicking another quarter into the glass. 

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, RoboCop."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bucky frowned. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and nothing happened in the closet just now? She walked out of there looking like someone who just got fucked sideways."

Steve laughed. "He's right. You two have been pussyfooting around each other since you got back from Norway. Something happened. I can smell it."

"And it smells like pussy," Sam said.

"Stay classy, Sam." Bucky threw another beer can at his head, this time knocking him neatly on the forehead. Bucky grabbed his phone off the living room table, flipping Sam off as he walked to his room. 

"That guy's got it bad," Steve shook his head. 

"Yeah, now that he's in love he's boring as hell," Sam said. The sound of laughter erupted from Wanda's bedroom. "The girls sound like they're having fun. How about a good old fashioned panty raid? What do you say?" 

"Oh hell no," Steve finished his beer. "There's no way I'm sneaking up on Natasha Romanov."

*  
"Swayze can roundhouse kick me any day of the week," Nat said, knocking back the rest of her whiskey. "Roundhouse kick me in the vagina."

Wanda burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't know. He's cute and all, but I much prefer Sam Elliott." 

"What the fuck?" Nat laughed. 

"I prefer an older man, they know what they want," Wanda said. "What do you think? Swayze or Elliott?" 

You didn't hear Wanda's question. You were too busy staring at your phone. You and the girls were camped out in Wanda's bedroom. Sleeping bags, booze, and snacks littered the floor. You were about half an hour into Roadhouse when your phone started to light up.

"Who are you texting?" Nat wiggled her eyebrows. "Your boyyyyyyfriend?"

You snorted. "Maybe."

"Gimme!" Nat lunged at you and tried to grab the phone out of your hand. The two of you scuffled, laughing and swatting at each other when all of a sudden you felt your phone wrench out of your hand. 

"Hey! No powers!!" you screamed as Nat started to tickle you relentlessly. 

"My birthday, my rules!" Wanda said, dangling your phone just out of reach. Wanda grabbed it in mid air and Nat bounced onto the bed to look over her shoulder. 

"Let's see who's got you all flustered, shall we?" Wanda teased. 

_BB: How much longer are you going to be at this sleepover?_

_You: All night, dum dum. Kinda the point of a "sleepover"_

__

_BB: But I miss you_

__

_You: Miss you too_

__

_BB: Ditch them_

__

__

_You: Can't_

__

__

_BB: You're driving me crazy, doll_

"Ooo la la! What do we have here?" Wanda laughed. 

" 'BB' huh?" Nat smirked. 

You pinched Nat on the leg, but she swatted you away. "It's Ben the Barista, obviously," you said. "Can I have my phone back please?"

"No,"  
"No." they said in unison. 

_BB: I miss the taste of your lips_

"Aww!!" Wanda cooed. 

"Hey!" You jumped onto the bed so you could see your phone.

"What should we say back?" Wanda asked Nat. 

"How about… ' _You would look so sexy underneath me_ '."

"Nat you perv!" you cried. 

"He's typing!" Wanda said. 

_BB: Everytime I see you, I want to shove you against the wall_

All three girls giggled. 

"Oh my what a dirty boy!" Nat said. "Now type ' _I'm picturing you naked right now_ '," she said in a sultry voice. 

"No!" you said. "... Say ' _I hope you're picturing me naked right now'._ "

"Oh… saucy!" Wanda typed it in. 

_BB: …_

"OH MY GOD!" All three girls erupted in screams of laughter. 

"Holy shit! Dude, is that for real?" Nat screamed. 

You nodded, holding your stomach as you tried to catch your breath laughing. 

"Wow! Good for you!" Wanda said, unable to peel her eyes away from the picture on your phone.

"Good for Ben!" Nat laughed, giving you a high five.

About an hour later, you were tossing in your sleeping bag. You couldn't stop thinking about the picture that Bucky had sent you. You couldn't help but imagine him slowly sliding between your thighs… You squeezed your legs together, but it was no use. 

Nat and Wanda had finally stopped talking, so you figured they were finally asleep. As quiet as a mouse, you sneaked out the bedroom door and silently closed it behind you. 

Once you were gone, Wanda said, "You think she's going to fuck Bucky?"

"Yep," Nat said.

Steve and Sam were still in the living room, so you did your best tip-toe stealth dance to Bucky's bedroom door. 

Before you could knock, the door swung open, and Bucky pulled you inside. He almost knocked the wind out of you with his lips, and you had to grip tightly to his neck so you wouldn't fall over. 

You groaned when you saw that he was only dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs, his skin was warm and soft as he enveloped you. 

He made due on his promise and slammed you against the wall of his bedroom with an audible thump. You giggled and hopped up so your legs were wrapped around his waist. You purred when he pushed his rock hard cock against your crotch. He didn't even speak as he tried desperately to touch every part of your body that he could reach. 

You could feel your arousal soaking through your panties. All you wanted all day was to bury him inside you. It was exquisite torture to pretend he meant nothing to you. Pretending he didn't make you wet the minute he walked into a room - it was sexy but unbearable. You wanted him to take you - you wanted him to ruin you.

Without warning, Bucky reached down with his metal hand and tore your panties off, eliciting a cry of surprise from you. You wondered how many pairs of underwear you would lose to this man. 

He pushed his boxers down and penetrated you swiftly. He looked you in the eyes as he did so. He'd never looked so beautiful. His grey blue eyes were so full of lust, his chiseled jaw clenched with the effort of restraining himself. 

Bucky knew that he was so much stronger than you, and he never, ever wanted to hurt you. Regardless of his restraint, he set a punishing pace. Bucky was getting to know your body, and already knew what you liked, and you liked it rough. He thrust into you, pulling your legs up around his waist so he could bottom out. 

It was so intense that you cried out, no longer caring who might hear you. You were lost in him. You closed your eyes and took it while he pounded into you. If you died in that moment you would have died happy.

You felt the coil in your belly start to tighten, and you held onto Bucky for dear life. He held you effortlessly in his strong arms, bouncing you on his cock. You came so violently against him that it was almost painful, and it caught you off guard. 

The guttural moan that escaped your lips was more than enough to cause Bucky to fall over the edge with you, kissing you hard as he spilled into you. 

Slowly, you both caught your breath, and his kisses became tender and patient. "Finally… doll," Bucky took a breath and put his forehead against yours. "This is driving me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"You don't seem to be having that problem, Sarge," you said, looking down. 

Bucky chuckled. "I mean all this sneaking around… it's…"

"Hot as hell," you said. 

Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I suppose it is." Bucky kissed you vigorously, then swung you around and tossed you onto the bed. Slowly, he crawled towards you. "I do enjoy having you all to myself." 

You grabbed Bucky by the waist with your legs and pulled him towards you. You wanted him inside you again. Bucky buried his still hard cock into you. Your pussy was throbbing from the recent climax, and you were warm and wet from his cum. His huge cock fit so easily inside you now. 

He fucked you slowly, languidly this time, delaying your release as long as possible. You pushed your fingers through his damp brown hair. When he looked at you, his full red lips were almost trembling. He looked so vulnerable. You thought you might cry - you were so overwhelmed.

It was almost dawn when you finally stopped, more from exhaustion than lack of enthusiasm. You lay your head on his chest, and you knew it was hopeless. You still hadn't had 'the talk' - but you were desperately in love with this man, and you knew you wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. 

*  
It was just past 6am when Bucky woke up. He could hear Steve rummaging around in the kitchen. Bucky was late to meet Steve for their morning run, and he knew that if he didn't show up soon, Steve would come looking for him. 

He looked down at you and swallowed. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky to get a girl like you. It was almost painful to leave you, but he got up slowly and slipped out of the room without waking you up. 

Bucky slithered out of his bedroom, making sure to open the door as little as possible. And it's a good thing he did, because Steve bounded over to him with a big smile on his face. "Hey sleepyhead! You ready?" he said. 

"Let me just wash up first," Bucky said.

Steve nodded then pointed at Bucky's bedroom, making for the doorknob. "Do you still have my grey hoodie?" he asked. 

Bucky threw himself against the door to his bedroom, blocking Steve's path. "What the fuck, dude?" Steve laughed. 

"Uh… I'll get it for you," Bucky sneaked back into his room, slamming the door in Steve's curious face. 

The sound of the slamming door woke you up with a start. 

"Sorry sweetheart," Bucky whispered, sitting down on the bed next to you. "Steve is being a nosy bitch."

You blinked yourself awake. "What time is it?"

"6am. And just a heads up, the others are starting to stir."

"Right, uhh… okay."

"Look, I gotta go, but I'll be back soon." Bucky kissed you softly on the cheek, grabbed Steve's hoodie from the chair and slinked out of the room. 

You were kind of surprised to see Bucky at all that morning. It seemed like every time you hooked up, he was gone the next day. Though, from his words of warning, it seemed pretty clear that he wanted you out of there before anyone noticed. 

You frowned and looked around the room. You found your t-shirt in a pile on the floor, along with your destroyed panties. You held them up to inspect the damage. They were in shreds. You sighed and put on your shirt, pulling it as far down as you could. It JUST covered your butt. 

You listened at the bedroom door, it was silent. Gently you turned the knob and snuck out. You were almost at your bedroom when Nat materialized around the corner. 

"Ah!!" you yelped. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Romanov!"

Nat chuckled. "Little jumpy this morning? Hey, where did you go last night?"

"Oh," you said, rubbing your neck. "I couldn't sleep on the floor, my back is killing me."

"Uh huh. Well you didn't miss much. Sam and Steve barged in at around 2am for a so called 'panty raid'." You giggled and Nat continued. "I think Sam's still a little mad at me for kicking him in the nuts."

"That sounds about right."

"Anyway, I'm going to make nice. I'm making a coffee run, you want anything?"

"Umm sure, I'll have a latte."

"You got it, toots," Nat said, slapping you firmly on your bare butt before leaving. 

About ten minutes later, you were showered and dressed, and joined Wanda on the couch. 

Suddenly Steve and Bucky walked into the apartment. 

"Shouldn't you be exercising?" Wanda asked, not even looking away from the TV. 

"Steve says he's not wearing the right shoes," Bucky rolled his eyes. "He's so high maintenance." 

"I'm high maintenance?" Steve pointed at Bucky. "You're high maintenance. And WAY too picky."

"Look, I'm not interested, alright?" said Bucky.

"Why not? She's gorgeous and she likes you." 

The hair on the back of your neck stood up at Steve's words. 

"Who likes him?" Wanda said, turning off the TV, suddenly interested. 

"Angela, the girl from the party," Steve said. 

"Oh, she's sweet," Wanda said. "Bucky you should go for it!"

Bucky groaned and sat down on the couch next to you. "I'm not…" Before Bucky could finish, Nat waltzed in the front door. 

"Hey guys!" she said. "Look who was kind enough to help me bring up the coffees?" Nat held out her hands to present Ben the Barista holding two trays of steaming hot java. Nat wiggled her eyebrows at you. 

"Oh God." You put your hands over your eyes. 

"Okay, okay, enough! This stops now." Bucky slapped his knees and got up. "I'm not going to go out with Angela, because I'm already seeing someone."

Everyone looked at Bucky, aghast. 

"And I was lying," you said, getting up to stand next to Bucky. "I probably haven't said more than two words to this guy."

"Hi, I'm Ben," the young blonde haired barista waved. 

Bucky turned and looked you in the eyes. Even though the room was full of people, now Bucky was speaking just to you. 

"I'm seeing someone… and it's serious. I'm in love with her, in fact," he said. 

"You are?"

He nodded. 

"Oh, Bucky. I love you too," you said, your eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't you say anything? Why all the sneaking around? "

"I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Why would I be embarrassed?" 

"Because. I don't know why a sweet, fun, gorgeous girl like you would want to hang around with an old man like me."

"Aww!!" Wanda swooned. Nat swatted her on the shoulder.

"Because you're kind, and charming, and you drive me crazy," you smiled and wrapped your arms around Bucky's neck. He pulled you into a tight embrace and kissed you passionately. 

The others erupted in laughter and applause. "FINALLY!" Nat exclaimed. 

Just then, Sam wandered into the living room. "Did they just proclaim their undying love for each other?" he said, pointing at the two of you. 

"Yep." said Nat, Wanda and Steve. 

"Fuck, finally," Sam said, plopping down on the couch. 

"Wow, they're really going at it," Steve said, observing that you and Bucky still hadn't come up for air. 

"Does this mean no more spin the bottle?" Nat pouted. 

"...Two questions. Who are you people? and - is anyone going to pay me for the coffees?" Ben said.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment! It makes me want to keep writing ♥️


End file.
